A Coffee Connection
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU & AH. While enjoying his daily weekly indulgence of coffee and bagels, Jasper Whitlock's attention is drawn to the beautiful and mysterious brunette in the back corner of the bistro.


_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own Twilight or any below mentioned popular books and characters.**_

_**A/N 2: If a reader has a problem with some of the truth in this fic they must realize that this is fanfiction and not real life. I love creativity and exploration.**_

* * *

><p>Jasper Whitlock stared across the crowded bistro he frequently habited and a small grin twisted his lips as the beautiful brunette continued to be oblivious to his covert staring. He took comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one as he saw two or three other blokes giving her the appraisal a man gives a beautiful woman and he took a sip of his coffee. The brunette sat in a corner of the <em>Panera<em> and busily scribbled away in one of the many notebooks he saw with her at her table. Every once in a while she would flick that long strand of brown hair out of her face and then continue on with whatever she was writing.

"Want another coffee there Jasper?"

"Sure Alice. Give me one of those bagels with cream cheese as well too please."

"Coming right up. You should go over and talk to her by the way."

Jasper grinned but didn't take the bait and look at Alice. The two of them had met as she had been a client of his and for a while they tried the whole relationship thing. It had been all right, the sex good on all fronts but there those little rough edges that kept them from meshing completely and taking it any further than casual dating. The two of them remained good friends however and it had been a year since little Miss Mary-Alice had kept the weight off. Twenty-five pounds to be exact.

"Wouldn't want to disturb the peace and productive atmosphere she has built up around her."

"Scaredy cat. Must I do everything for you?"

"Alice no..."

The little black-haired pixie of a woman wouldn't be dissuaded though and her hips swayed back and forth as she sashayed over to where the brunette sat. Jasper watched in envy as Alice casually and comfortably entered into a conversation with the mysterious brunette and soon Alice was walking back over to behind the counter with a knowing smile on her face.

"Take this scone and jam over to her Jasper."

"Alice, I appreciate you trying to get me going and all but-"

"Jasper Whitlock you are a hot, successful entrepreneur and you love talking to people. What was it that you said? Everyone can use the program, overweight or not?"

Knowing that arguing with Alice right now would be pointless, Jasper stood up out of his seat and with one hand carrying his coffee and bagel and the other carrying the brunette's scone, he made his way over to her. He could feel the bronze haired, bed head and dirty blonde adventurer type men's glares on him and he smirked smugly. He stopped by the brunette's table and gazed down at her for a moment as she continued to work, oblivious to his presence. Up this close he could see that her pale skin was smooth and unblemished and her hands were small with delicate fingers.

"Excuse me ma'am? I do believe you ordered this."

"Oh thank you. Alice really is too good to me. Set it down anywhere on the table and I'll get to it when I'm done."

Amused that the brunette hadn't looked up but merely continued to work Jasper did as she asked and cleared his throat softly. The brunette looked up and her warm brown eyes were filled with slight aggravation at having been interrupted from her work but Jasper let his slow, southern lazy smile cross his face.

"As you can see I'm not hired help from this fine establishment but another patron and I was wondering if I could impose on you for a few moments and finish my breakfast with such fine company as yourself."

"And if I said no, I have too much work to do and you would only serve to be a distraction?"

"Then it would probably help my plight a great deal if I made myself indispensable now wouldn't it? Jasper Whitlock ma'am, at your service."

The brunette looked at Jasper for a long moment, her rosy lips tweaked up in a slightly amused smile and placed her soft hand in his for a surprisingly firm handshake for a woman. His surprise must have showed because she laughed and her eyes twinkled.

"Daddy always said that first impressions went a long way towards the better if your first handshake was firm."

"Smart man."

"Have a seat Mr. Jasper Whitlock and finish your breakfast."

Grinning Jasper sat down and the brunette went back to her writing. Now that he sat at her table he noticed that the folders he saw were jammed pack, bits of loose leaf paper poking out of the tightly wound folders and they were labeled, _Hunger Games, Twilight_ and _Harry Potter_. Curious, Jasper wanted to take a look but he didn't want to upset the delicate balance and agreement between him and the mysterious brunette.

"The folders you are so curious about are the culmination of the past ten years of my life Jasper Whitlock and no, you may not take a peek."

"Not even a little one?"

The brunette smiled at his antics but shook her head and kept writing. Eventually, Jasper couldn't stall anymore and he stood up with his empty plate and coffee cup.

"Well ma'am, it was a pleasure to share breakfast with you and enjoy your quiet company. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too Mr. Whitlock. Good day."

Disappointed that she didn't look up, ask him to stay a little longer or even tell him her name, Jasper left but he consoled himself with the fact that he had made the first step. He dropped his plate off on the countertop and paid his bill to a smirking Alice.

"So…how did it go?"

"Like you don't know already Mary Alice. I could feel you peeking and you were close enough most of the time wiping down already clean tables."

"Someone had to make sure you didn't mess this up!"

Jasper grinned and patted Alice's hand in farewell as he left _Panera. _He resolved to return next week and see if he could get more information out of the quiet and obviously intelligent brunette.

* * *

><p>True to his word, a week later Jasper sat at the countertop and talked with Alice while keeping an eye on the mysterious brunette. After about an hour of talking with Alice, she sent him over with a scone and jam again and he grinned when she looked up. She rolled her eyes but Jasper caught the bright twinkle and with a wave of her hand he sat down to join her for breakfast a second time.<p>

"You going to treat me to breakfast again Mr. Whitlock?"

"Jasper, Mr. Whitlock is my old man, and yes I think I will."

"I can pay for my own breakfast you know."

Jasper took a sip of his coffee and hummed. He wanted more control this time in the conversation as in their previous one she had held all the cards. With a slight huff she did finally look up and he eagerly took in this chance to memorize more features on her face. Her slightly upturned button nose suited her, the lines of her face soft but defined and he noticed her high cheekbones and the sharp definition of her jaw, which was set in determination.

"Why did you pay for my breakfast Jasper?"

"Is it wrong for someone to buy the person they wish to spend breakfast with their own breakfast? What's a coffee between two budding friends?"

"Stalkerish is what."

Jasper chuckled and set his coffee down. He shook his head and tilted his head back to indicate the bronze haired and blonde with a ponytail men behind him.

"No stalkerish is these two men behind me who have been here every time that you are here, staring at you but never coming over and saying anything."

"You were doing the same thing before you came over to intrude upon my book writing time."

"Oh so you noticed? And here I thought I was being so subtle and sly about my stalkerish tendencies."

Secretly Jasper was pleased that she engaged him in conversation and he had gleaned another fact from her as well. He now knew that she was an author, or at the very least an aspiring writer and these folders all over her table must be her manuscripts.

"Hardly."

"Well there is a big difference between myself and these other two men. You at least know my name, I've treated you to breakfast twice now and that I have the courage to actually come up and talk to a beautiful lady such as yourself."

The blush that spread across the brunette's face was well worth Jasper putting himself out there like he did and he knew that he was slowly chipping away at this woman's emotional armor. Very slowly, but at least some progress was being made and this would keep Jasper going.

"What is it that you want Jasper?"

"Why to share breakfast with you like I have been. I find it a good way to start my day."

"And what do you do for the rest of the day?"

"Continue helping my clients and aspiring to find new ones out in the general populace."

"So you're a lawyer than?"

Jasper shook his head as he finished chewing on his bagel and he watched as the brunette placed the jam on her scone. At his pause the brunette looked up and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"No I am not a lawyer. I help get America healthy."

"Is there a job title to this endeavor? A salesman or nutritionist perhaps?"

"No, not at all. If you want a job title, I'm a health coach with an organization called Take Shape For Life."

"Oh yes, that diet program Alice was telling me about. She looks fantastic by the way. I'm going to assume that you were her 'health coach'?"

Jasper frowned at the way the brunette said health coach and how much sarcasm she placed on the title. He shook it off though, it was nothing personal after all and he shook his head. He finished his bagel and coffee while he thought of a response.

"No, TSFL is not a diet program but rather a comprehensive weight loss, weight management and optimal health program. I help people lose weight safely, quickly and to keep it off for the rest of their life."

"Sounds like a diet to me."

"Say what you will but you shouldn't knock it if you haven't tried it and besides, ignorance isn't always bliss."

His last comment drew a raised eyebrow and fighting twinkle in the brunette's eyes but she didn't respond like he hoped she would and Jasper waited with baited breath as the ball was back in her court so to speak.

"Fighting words Jasper. Sure you can back them up?"

"Well since it is what I do for a living I would like to think so. Don't take my word for it though, read up on me and TSFL and when we meet again I expect another fantastic round of verbal sparring."

Jasper slid his business card across the table and stood up. He deposited his plate and cup on one of the designated stations and after putting on his aviators, left _Panera_.

* * *

><p>Before Jasper could even sit down at the counter in <em>Panera<em>, Alice shook her head and nodded her head in the general direction of where the mysterious brunette would be. A smile crossing his face Jasper turned around and did indeed see the brunette at her usual table in the corner and Jasper's usual coffee and bagel across from her scone and jam. She kicked out the chair across from her and held up a finger as she finished writing something in only a single notebook this time. Jasper took the offered seat and waited for her to finish.

"You're an interesting man Jasper Whitlock. You're more than a simple health coach now aren't you? Around here you're the local business tycoon, playboy millionaire and philanthropist all rolled up into one delicious southern boy package aren't you?"

"Well, I've never been called delicious before but I cannot deny those other claims as my Mama taught me it was impolite to lie to a lady."

The brunette chuckled again but began eating her breakfast and Jasper followed suit. There were a few minutes of silence but Jasper could practically feel the curiosity and apprehension roll off the brunette across from him.

"So this health coach thing is legit?"

"Yes. Do you have someone in mind that you want to offer the program to?"

"Maybe but he's even more of a skeptic than I am."

Jasper chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. He slid another one of his business cards across the table and when the brunette didn't take it he turned her hand so her palm faced up and placed his card in her hand. The electric shock of their physical connection made the hairs on Jasper's forearm stand up straight and he reveled in the silky smoothness and softness of her skin once more.

"Even if you have my business card still, give this one to anyone you think might benefit from the program."

"It's not a definite and I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Careful there ma'am or I might actually begin to suspect that you care."

As he expected, the brunette pulled her hand out of his but he noticed that they had been holding hands for a few minutes and he smiled.

"So since your reputation with the women around here is obviously skewed-"

"What makes you think it's skewed?"

"As if. Every women I talk to does nothing but sing your praises and a select few like Alice over there claim that you're the best lover they've ever had. What makes you break it off then?"

"Little things I suppose. I don't commit all the way until both parties are sure that this is what they want and that we completely mesh."

"You sound like a scorned lover."

Jasper nodded and turned to look out the window for the moment. Fittingly, the sun had pulled back behind the clouds at the moment and he remembered his wild, passionate fling with a beautiful Latina named Maria. It had been good while it lasted but he had been young, she too manipulative and well, it was just best for that can of worms to remain unopened so to speak.

He chanced to look back at the brunette to see a pained understanding on her face for a moment and his observant gaze saw her reach out halfway before pulling her hand back. This small action may seem insignificant but nothing was done without a reason and Jasper counted it as another small victory in breaking down this beautiful woman's armor.

"Well, I know more about you now Jasper but my time is very valuable today and although you provided a pleasant distraction I'm afraid I need to get back to work."

"Don't let me keep you then ma'am and I'll get the check from Alice."

"Already a million steps ahead of you Jasper."

From out of the woodwork Alice appeared way too quickly and she handed the check to the brunette instead of him. Jasper frowned and went to say something when the brunette threw a wadded up napkin at him.

"Get over yourself Jasper. You might be made out of money but I called you here today so I pay for breakfast this time."

Jasper didn't say anything but he snagged the receipt out of Alice's hand and added a tip. He glanced down quickly at the bottom and grinned as he saw the signature at the bottom.

"Well thank you for another wonderful breakfast…Isabella Swan."

Jasper left _Panera_ with a smile and another victory in his conquest to win over the mysterious brunette known as Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p>Next week when Jasper showed up Isabella was waiting for him at the countertop, talking to Alice and as soon as she saw him Isabella stared at him with such intensity he thought she was going to burn two holes in him. He met her gaze with a casual smirk, knowing that he finally had gotten underneath her skin and now, interesting things would happen.<p>

"What do you want Mr. Whitlock?"

"Well, for starters I would like you to call me by my first name. Mr. Whitlock makes me sound so unapproachable and I would hope that given our recent breakfast dates we could move past such formalities."

"I don't know you well enough to call you by your first name and they were not dates."

Jasper held up two fingers at Alice and ordered his usual bagel and Isabella's scone. Alice grinned and went to work getting their food ready. Jasper still met Bella's gaze without backing down and her right eyebrow rose.

"Being a little presumptuous again aren't we Jasper? Who says I have the time to eat breakfast this morning and with you as well?"

"Darlin' we both know that you have the time and a gal like you isn't about to pass up the opportunity for such verbal sparring that we have been having these past few weeks."

A twinkle lit up Isabella's eyes and she gave a curt nod of her head but turned around to walk to her usual table without another word. Unashamedly Jasper watched her ass sway back and forth in those tight jeans and he turned to look at Alice with a grin when he felt her throw a wadded up napkin at him.

"Don't be such a pervert Jasper. You gave yourself an opportunity and you need to capitalize on this, not stare at her back pockets."

"Sure thing Alice."

With a grin, Jasper walked over to where Bella sat and he gave her scone and coffee before taking the seat across from her. She watched him as he spread the cream cheese across his bagel and she tapped her pen against one of the many notebooks piled up on the table.

"You never did answer my question Jasper. What do you want?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

Jasper grinned when Bella waved her hand dismissively and snorted. Her fire and sass was back in full effect now that she had begun to eat and Jasper would be lying if he wasn't looking forward to their witty, sarcastic banter.

* * *

><p>That fourth week, turned out to be the small break that Jasper needed to wiggle his way into Isabella 'Bella' Swan's life and his good fortune continued into the fifth week as well when his twin sister dropped in for a surprised visit. It turned out that Rosalie knew Bella and had been hiding such a wonderful belle this whole time. Or at least that's what Jasper said but Rosalie had just scoffed and smacked the back of his head.<p>

_"You don't need to know every little bit of my life there Jasper. Or shall I start from the beginning and tell you how I lost my virginity to Randy McCormack in the loft in Daddy's barn?"_

Jasper could now see how Bella got along with Rosalie so famously because the two of them lit into him up one side and down the other like there was no tomorrow. It was all in good fun though and Rosalie was actually the one to convince Bella to go out on an actual date with him and not just meet for an hour over breakfast.

_"He may be a perpetual smooth operator but my parents and I taught him how to respect a lady and he's filthy rich so there won't be anything cheap about this date. And I've got the perfect avenue for you two to have dinner in! The Eclipse is having a jazz night this Wednesday and some of the best jazz musicians are going to be there. I'll come over and help you get ready Bella. Jasper, call and make reservations at seven for two and wear a nice suit ya hear?"_

Despite Bella's blush and furious whispering to Rosalie, Jasper knew the beautiful brunette would be going out with him this Wednesday and like a good man he called the _Eclipse_ and made reservations for two at seven.

* * *

><p>Nerves stretched to their breaking point with anticipation, Jasper stood inside of Rosalie's apartment and shot the breeze with Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's boyfriend as he waited for Bella to finish getting ready upstairs with Rosalie's help. He had arrived at six in the evening, just like Rosalie directed and Emmett had told him when he answered the door that the girls were finishing getting ready.<p>

"I swear you live in a suit man. It's like every time I see you that you're wearing one of those infernal things."

Jasper grinned and chuckled at Emmett's joke. The big man was perfect for his sister as his easy going nature with just as strong of a will as Rosalie's coupled just fine with Rosalie's intense, stand-offish attitude. Emmett's big physical presence also helped ease Jasper's constant worry for his sister as Emmett could just as easily fend off unwanted solicitors and stalkers who got a little too close to Rosalie when she did her modeling gigs.

"It's the staple of my business right now Emmett and it helps give me a more professional air."

"Still won't get rid of that red-neck, hill-billy vibe you got going on bro."

Jasper rolled his eyes at another one of Emmett's continual jokes and turned around when he heard footsteps on the stairs. The grin that spread across his face was all natural as Bella came into view and her little purple wrap-around dress hugged her every curve of her toned frame. It was obvious to Jasper now why Bella wore sweats (with the occasional pair of jeans) most of the time because if she wore anything remotely similar to this little number than she would never be left alone to get her writing done. The white heels she wore put showcased the muscles of her visible legs perfectly and Jasper whistled lowly.

"Sugah, I'm feeling mighty under-dressed at the moment. Mind if you wait a few more moments for me to go get dressed appropriately enough to stand at your side for this evening?"

"Well you did shave off that scratchy scruff so we'll call it even Jasper. Sound fair enough?"

"Not even close but I'll take what I can get."

The sass of this beautiful woman would be the death of him but Jasper would be damned if he let anything change it and he opened the door with a wide flourish of his hand.

"Your chariot awaits milady to speed you to our destination for the evening. Shall we leave these perpetual nymphomaniacs to their hormones and enjoy an evening of culture together?"

Jasper was wholly unprepared for the giggle that escaped Bella's lips because it was so different than her laugh and he grinned at the death glares he was getting from Rosalie and Emmett. Bella stepped past him, close enough for him to smell her freesia perfume and blew a kiss over her shoulder at Rosalie.

"Don't wait up Rose. Since Jasper's treating me to a 'night of culture' I fully intend to enjoy it and experience the 'rich life'. Ta ta."

Jasper shot his sister a confused look only to be shooed out of the her apartment with an evil grin and shake of her hands. Jasper shook his head and walked past Bella to open the passenger side door of his Audi R8. Bella thanked him and Jasper hurried around the car to slip into the driver's seat.

"Oh my daddy would have a field day with your car Jasper."

"And why is that?"

Jasper started his car and the quiet purr but powerful vibrations let his passengers know how much aftermarket tuning Jasper really did to his car. Bella's face lit up and she gripped the edges of her seat excitedly.

"Oh I absolutely love this car! You are definitely taking the long way to the _Eclipse_ tonight Jasper."

"Yes ma'am."

Jasper threw his car in gear and drove away from the apartment complex. Bella giggled and clutched her seatbelt.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, five minutes before they were due at the restaurant for their reservation, Jasper pulled into the parking lot of the <em>Eclipse<em> and parked in the VIP section. He grinned at Bella's shocked expression, turned off his car and climbed out of his car. He extended his hand to help her out of the low rising vehicle after he opened her door and she took it so he could help her out of his car.

"Jasper why are we parked in _here_?"

"Special reservations for tonight."

"Jasper no, this must be terribly expensive and even though you have plenty of money one little date isn't worth all of this…"

"On the contrary sugah, yes it is."

With an arm around her waist Jasper led Bella to the front entrance of the _Eclipse_ and with a smirk he led Bella past the long line of people waiting to get into the restaurant. Bella slid closer to him in his embrace as the bouncer nodded to him and Jasper thanked the bouncer by name (Jacob Black) as the man let the pair of them in. Once inside, Jasper led Bella past the hostess who smiled and waved before hurrying over to them.

"Mr. Whitlock how good to see you at long last again. I had a feeling you'd be showing up tonight and in preparation for your arrival I have set aside your usual tables at the second level. Your usual dinner company will be arriving shortly and if you'll permit me I'll escort you up to your table."

"Thank you Nessie and if you would that would be great."

Jasper felt Bella's eyes on him again and grinned as he led her after Nessie to the stairs that led to the balcony overlooking the restaurant. In preparation for the large crowds and the possibility of many clients wanting to dance to tonight's entertainment, the staff of the _Eclipse_ cleared out a large dance floor and packed in as many tables as comfortably as they could. Jasper and Bella, along with Jasper's other company tonight wouldn't have to worry about all of this however as they would sit in a private section above the anticipated crowds.

"And here we are. Dr. Cullen and his wife along with Eleazor and his wife will be escorted up here as soon as they arrive. Your usual bottle of wine is in the cooler along with the appropriate amount of glasses sitting next to it and Dr. Cullen's vintage is in the cooler next to yours."

"Impeccable service as always Nessie and give Aro my regards as the preparations tonight appear flawless."

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock you are too kind and I will. Enjoy your evening."

Jasper directed Bella over to a table in the middle of the balcony, pulled out her seat and pushed it in after she sat down. He sat down next to her and grinned again as he poured the wine into their glasses.

"Jasper what are you not telling me? Do you own a large share in this restaurant or something?"

"Well I own the largest share yes so I guess you could call me the owner."

"And Rose knew."

"No, as far as my sister knows, this just happens to be one of my favorite restaurants."

Jasper handed Bella a glass of wine and she thanked him. They took a sip a piece and Jasper sighed as the sweet tasting liquid went down his throat.

"And just how many 'favorite' restaurants do you have Jasper?"

"If you're trying to be sly in your question Bella then no, I don't own anymore restaurants than this one."

"Hmm."

Jasper watched as Bella looked around and he took this opportunity to study her. She wore simple silver to accessorize her outfit and her hair was brushed out to fall around her shoulders in curls. She wore some lip-gloss but as far as Jasper could tell that was all the makeup she wore.

"Take a picture Jasper. It'll last longer."

"Don't mind if I do."

Jasper pulled out his iPhone and did exactly that. Bella humored him and Jasper saved the picture before putting his phone back in his suit jacket inside pocket. The arrival of Dr. Cullen and Eleazor along with their wives broke the comfortable silence and Jasper rose to greet his friends.

"Good evening gentlemen and ladies, glad you could make it."

"Nonsense Jasper, I simply had to insist that my husband take you up on your invitation as soon as I knew who was playing tonight."

"You're always welcome to dine here Mrs. Denali."

Jasper shook hands with the other two gentlemen and hugged their wives. He introduced Bella and sat back down afterwards.

* * *

><p>After the meal Jasper took Bella down to the dance floor as the band struck up a lively tune and twirled her around. She laughed, her cheeks rosy from the wine and spirited discussion and they danced the rest of the night away. The other dinner guests joined them for a while but Jasper only had eyes for the woman in his arms.<p>

Eventually as the night drew long and late, Jasper draped his suit jacket over Bella's shoulders and walked her back to his car.

"You have spoiled me tonight Mr. Whitlock and I for one am feeling fully wined and dined."

"That was my intention tonight Ms. Swan. I see you slaving over your notebooks every week and knew you needed a break."

Bella chuckled and dropped almost bonelessly into the passenger seat of Jasper's Audi as he held the door open for her. A little concerned but finding her sleepy expression adorable Jasper decided to let it go for now and take it easy on the way home this evening. He slid into the driver's seat and drove away from the _Eclipse_.

"Where should I drop you off this evening Bella?"

"My apartment. 435 in the Yardley Flats off Hicks Corner Road."

Jasper grinned as he realized that Bella lived a mere fifteen minutes from his home and he controlled his urge to fist pump in victory by gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter. As they cruised down the highway, Bella slipped further and further down in the passenger seat and by the time Jasper parked in front of her apartment complex she was completely asleep.

"Up we go Sleeping Beauty. Your fair bed does await you."

Jasper unbuckled Bella's seatbelt, picked her up in his arms and walked into the lobby of the apartments. The night guard gave him a spare key and Jasper eased into Bella's apartment after unlocking the door. A woman with long black hair awaited them in the small kitchenette and stood up as she must have heard Jasper open the apartment door.

"And I take it that your fine self is our sweet little Bella's mysterious date for the evening. Her rooms down the hall on the left and I'll be in in five minutes to help her undress for bed. I know for a fact that Bella doesn't sleep on the first date."

"That's nice to hear Bella's roommate. I'll consider myself under your watchful gaze until I leave the apartment."

"Angela Webber and yes you will be. Now put our little ray of sunshine down in her bed and then come back."

With a grin Jasper did as Angela asked and five minutes later he walked out to see Angela washing a few dishes. She turned off the sink and turned around to lean back against the counter.

"From the way that you're impeccably dressed I can assume that you come from money and since you didn't give me any grief over protecting Bella's virtue I can also assume that you must have halfway decent manners. What's your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper huh? I've seen your business card lying on the table here recently and I've heard of a Whitlock helping people lose weight."

"That would be me. I'm going to show myself out as I'm sure that Bella's dress is not a comfortable thing to sleep in and you need to go help her. Good evening."

Jasper left Angela, closed the door softly behind him as he left Bella's apartment and dropped the spare key off with the guard as he left the lobby. He looked one more time up to the fourth floor and prayed that this would be the start of something wonderfully new.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

"…and it is my pleasure to welcome Global Director Jasper Whitlock along with his beautiful wife Isabella and their newborn Miranda-Evangeline!"

Jasper took a deep breath before he walked up onto the stage holding Bella's hand and he smiled and waved to the gathered audience. After a few moments the applause died down and the audience sat back down. Jasper grinned out at them and took the microphone from the co-founder of Take Shape For Life, Dr. Wayne Scott Anderson.

"Thank you Dr. A. Good afternoon everyone and if you would give another round of applause to my wife, Isabella as she successfully gave birth to our daughter a few months ago and looks utterly fantastic."

Jasper winked at Bella as she rolled her eyes and the audience clapped. His wife of a year walked over to him and shifted their daughter to her right arm so she could bring a second microphone up to her mouth.

"Thank you everyone. Now, if I could have the youngest health coach in the room stand up. We'll start at twenty-five? Twenty-three? Twenty-one? Wonderful, what is your name sweetie?"

"Julia."

Jasper waved the teenage girl up to the stage and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. He gave the girl his microphone and motioned for Bella to step closer so they could share theirs.

"And how long have you been a health coach Julia?"

"I just started a few months ago."

"Excellent. How are you doing so far?"

"It's a little difficult but I am told to stick with it."

The girl was obviously embarrassed at being up in front of a few hundred people but Jasper squeezed her shoulders and Bella kept her tone gentle. Their little girl obviously helped as well as Miranda-Evangeline kept reaching for Bella's microphone.

"That's good advice and if you stick with it you'll be where my wife and I are today. Now, if I could have the oldest health coach in the room stand up. Ahh, come on folks, have some courage. We'll start at fifty. Fifty-five? Sixty? Sixty-five? You sir? And how old are you?"

"Sixty-seven."

A round of applause went up as Bella had the elderly man walk up to the stage and even with his white hair and wizened skin he had a spring in his step. They repeated the same set of questions and the man told the audience that he had been a health coach for a little over two years. Jasper had the two of them go sit back down and he used these two as a segway to get started with the material that he and Bella were set to teach the audience.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, in a break in the conference Jasper smiled as he stood behind Bella with her arms around her waist and made faces at his daughter who Bella still held in her arms. It was rare for his wife to not be holding onto their daughter and Miranda-Evangeline certainly did love her mother.<p>

"You don't want to come to your Auntie Alice little missy? You no want to play with me?"

Jasper grinned as Miranda-Evangeline smiled a toothless smile and laughed a bubbly, drooling laugh as all babies do at Alice's funny faces and silly tone of voice. Rosalie and Emmett stood on the other side of Bella and Rosalie scoffed.

"You're delusional Alice if you think Evie is going to leave Bella's arms. That little girl has a death grip on Bella and I think Jasper is the only one who can pry her off."

"Don't be such a meanie Rose! Baby steps you know?"

Jasper laughed at Alice's whine to his sister's comment but he did agree with Rose. Life had been good to him in these past three years with him marrying Bella two years after that first date at the _Eclipse_. After their wedding Jasper treated Bella to a long cruise for their honeymoon and it would be one of his favorite memories with all the naughty fun the two of them had.

When the newlyweds had come back from their extended honeymoon Jasper had introduced Bella to the Take Shape For Life business opportunity and she now had her own fledgling business next to his. Bella had planned on publishing the first of her three manuscripts but that was when Miranda-Evangeline had made her presence known and until their daughter was in high school Bella would wait to publish them.

"Come on princess, let's let Mommy talk to the people behind us and we'll go see what trouble we can wrangle up. How does that sound?"

Jasper gently picked his daughter up out of his wife's arm and with a lingering kiss to Bella's lips he walked away from his little family. Bella mouthed the words 'I love you' before she turned around and began talking to people who wanted to talk with her. Jasper blew raspberries at his daughter as he walked out of the conference room and walked own the hallway of the hotel were the super-regional was being hosted.

"Let's go see if you can score me some new clients hmm?"

Jasper laughed as his daughter threw up her hands and with a gurgly shout seemed to voice her agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
